Other Side of the Spectrum
by Dreamhare
Summary: She was a Nomad from Giza, he was the Emporer of a great Empire. They both come from far sides of the social class, but they'll do anything to be together. Will their feelings be embraced by others, or will they be shunned by those they care about?


**A/N:** Okay, this is a new story, so review and tell me what you think. - All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. What? I need something to eat while writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything having to do with FFXII. It is the sole property of Square Enix. I am merely borrowing it for my writing entertainment. I do, however, own Amalia, and if anyone tries to 'borrow' her, I will stab you with a spork. Thank you, and enjoy! -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun beat heavily down upon Giza Plains. It lit up the sands and illuminated the Dark Crystals with it's energy. They glowed brilliantly in the dismal desert-like setting. Though, the Dry would not last for long. As always, light gave to darkness and so forth. The Rains would wash away the remnants of those who lived here, and they would come back once again, as always. For time could not disrupt what would always be. As the sun continued to shine down, a slender figure was holding out a black stone up to one of the Dark Crystals. As she did so, the radiant light that filled the crystal was absorbed into the small black stone, now glowing a brilliant yellow. Her hand retracted as silver eyes observed the small stone. "That should do it," she said softly.

Amalia placed the stone into the pocket of her silky blue skirt. Her silver hair cascaded down her back as she stretched upwards, into the sun. The Sunstones weighed heavily in her pocket, signaling she had finally finished her chores. "Maybe…Brunoa will allow me to walk around Rabanastre," she said quietly. Amie had finished, and she longed to walk the streets of the Royal City of Rabanastre, the capital of Dalmasca. Most of the children had headed back to the small enclosure that signaled the Nomad Village of Giza, where Amalia lived. The sun had been too strong for the light tone of their skin. Amie was an exception, though. Her skin was a light shade of brown, a sign of her Viera heritage. Therefore, she could withstand the sun without too much of a problem.

Amalia reached to her side and took out the small dagger which was in it's sheathe. One must be wary when traveling the Plains alone. Beasts lurked under any shadow they could find. She was currently in the Gizas North Bank, the nearest crystal to the village. One didn't want to stray too far from safety. Amie smiled as her thoughts once again ventured to the idea of visiting the city. And she could sell the Sunstones she had just made there. That was what they made the stones for anyway, most for themselves as an efficient way for energy, and to make some extra gil in the city. Besides, today was supposed to be a parade of some sort. The last one she remembered was the one for Lady Ashe, crowning her as the Queen of Dalmasca. Though, that had been two years ago, when she had been thirteen. Now she was fifteen and maturing very quickly. Amie wasn't sure if that was because she was half Viera, or she just grew more quickly than others, although; she wasn't just mature physically. She was very formal when she talked, but she guessed that came with her heritage.

Amalia soon found herself back in the village. She heard the familiar clucking of the Cockatrices and the shuffling of their feathers. The sound of the children running around and playing. She walked in slowly, her silver eyes looking around carefully for Masyua. She was the one to go to when you had Sunstones. Amie quickly sheathed her dagger and turned to the pocket on her skirt. She reached in her hand and took out the four stones. Her silver eyes inspected them over once more. They seemed to be adequate enough. She walked over to where Masyua was, under the great Dark Crystal as she usually was. "Masyua!" she said as loudly as her soft voice would allow. "I have finished the Sunstones you wished for me to make. They are ready to do with as you like." Amie held out her hand, the stone gently cradled in her palm.

Masyua turned as she heard Amie's voice reach her ears. Her brown eyes looked at the stones in her outstretched hand. "Very well done. As always," she said with a warm smile. "You might just rival Jinn," Masyua said with a laugh. She took the stones from her hand and placed them in the box behind her.

Amie smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Would you know where Brunoa is?" She had to ask her first before she went running anywhere. For Elder Brunoa was the elder of this small village, and the children often sought her first before doing anything out of bounds of the Plains. Masyua merely nodded and pointed in the direction of the biggest tent, where they all slept. Amie nodded her thanks and quickened her step towards the tent, eager to gain permission, something rare for the Viera hybrid. Amie saw Brunoa sitting in front of the tent, in the safety of the shade. She approached the elder woman slowly. "Elder Brunoa? I have something to ask…"

Brunoa opened her closed eyes, casting her wizened gaze upon the young girl before her. "Yes, Amalia? What is it?" She smiled gently at the youth. Brunoa sensed much about the girl that would lead her to greatness. Even if Amie didn't know it for herself.

Amalia smiled slightly in return. "I was wondering, if I could walk around Rabanastre? I heard from a merchant that there was to be a Parade of sorts today." Her silver eyes shone brightly, even though her face remained calm and shy.

Brunoa smiled and nodded. "Of coarse. You have finished your chores, so have fun, but don't stay too long. I am sure that you would want to get changed, though." Her gray eyes flickered over Amie's dirt stained outfit. Brunoa smiled once more and moved to give Amalia entrance into the tent.

Amie let herself smile brilliantly. She hugged Brunoa excitedly and dashed into the tent, not before saying a hasty 'thank you!' Brunoa smiled to herself and went back to watching the sun. Amie looked around the tent and finally found some of her scattered clothes. She had a nice blue silk shirt that tied in the back and stopped just above her waist. It had belonged to her mother, from before she had left the Wood. She fingered the material gently and looked around before she found the tan skirt she usually wore for special occasions. As Amie walked over to her sleeping area, she looked at the picture she had of her parents. She picked it up and gazed at it with a bitter expression. She didn't remember much of her mother, for she had died shortly after she gave birth to Amalia. Her father had died at Nalbina. The men of Giza usually left the village to the women and children to be taken care of. He had been a merchant and he was in Nalbina when the Empire first attacked.

Amalia clenched her free hand into a fist. She hated the Empire, and still did. They had taken away her father, and her country. They took away her freedom and everything that mattered. Amie could remembered the sneers and the snide comments they had whispered in her ear. No hybrid deserved to live. Why would anyone want a half Hume/Viera to love. She had been a mistake. Amie inhaled deeply and focused on the happy thought of being able to visit the city. She quickly threw her dust worn clothes to the ground and stepped into her fresh, clean ones. Amie turned towards the one mirror in the tent. Her silver hair laid gently against the blue material of her shirt. There was a small plunge in the neckline, but not much. Her skin was still a light cocoa color, despite the constant sunlight. Her silver eyes were bright and she smiled slightly.

Amie brushed a lock behind her ear. She was rather glad she hadn't inherited the long rabbit ears that came with her people. She slipped her feet into a pair of flat sandals, another thing she had inherited from her father was the flat feet, not the pointed feet of the Viera. Amie wasn't sure she could stand those stiletto heels anyway. She turned from her reflection, glad with her appearance. Amie smiled softly once more. "Perhaps, I may meet my soul mate today," she said in a quiet joking tone, before leaving the tent.

------------------------------------

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor stood bored by his protector Basch fon Ronsenburg. He was clad in his normal armor, once belonging to his brother, Gabranth, or Noah. They were currently on their way to Dalmasca, a renewal of a Peace Treaty was in order with the new Queen. Larsa was a little worried on how the people of Dalmasca would perceive of him being in Rabanastre. He knew still that the Empire was still looked upon with hate and grudges, though, not as much as before. Larsa had immediately set out upon making Treaties and helping to rebuild Bur-Omisace, and the countries that had fallen. He gave a sudden jolt when Basch placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"My lord, we will soon be in Rabanastre. I would advise you to get ready," Basch said kindly to his young lord. He was looking forward to seeing the others once more. It had been far too long. Penelo kept in touch with Larsa and he read her letters from time to time.

Larsa blinked a few times before he nodded. "Of coarse. I shall be ready shortly. Alert me when we begin to descend," he said curtly, but with a smile, before disappearing into his chambers. As Larsa closed the door behind him, he sighed slightly and leaned against the door. "I wonder what I shall encounter today," he asked with a rueful smile.

---------------------------------------

Amalia entered Rabanastre from the South Gate. Her silver eyes widened a fraction. The walls were lined with decorations and people were dressed festively. Everyone seemed to be excited and the people talked animatedly amongst themselves. Amie chose to stay to the sidelines, her reclusive side coming out. She did smile at those she passed, receiving a smile in turn. She was surprised to see a few Viera out as well. Amie made sure to keep well off from them, feeling like an intruder in some ways. She let herself lean against the cool wall, off in the shade, away from the harsh rays of the sun. "I do wonder, what is this parade about?" she asked herself.

"Well, it's to welcome Lord Larsa Solidor into Dalmasca," said a small child beside her.

Amie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden answer, but she managed to remain calm. "I see…," she said with a small frown. The Empire. She still held her grudges against them, but she heard that this Larsa was a much better ruler than his brother, Vayne, had been. Though, her animosity remained. Amie pushed herself from upon the wall and turned her head. The crowd of people had went silent. "It seems, that the Empire has arrived," she said quietly. Her silver eyes looked as the Imperials that had begun to march in. Curiosity, getting the better of her, made Amalia push through the tightly packed crowd. Her silver eyes widened as she saw that the armor clad Imperials were surrounded around what was probably the young Emperor.

Her silver hair glinted, and caught the attention of one of the guards. His helmet was tucked under his arm, giving Amalia full view of his sneer. Her silver eyes widened a fraction. Why was he sneering? "Why, if it isn't the hybrid!'"

Amalia's cheeks flushed at the insult, though, not that noticeable due to her dark complexion. Suddenly, Amie was walking towards him, her clawed hand outstretched. "How dare you! I am no creature for your amusement!" Amie had reached him and a loud slap could be heard throughout the crowd. Amie's silver eyes turned to lead, and her hand was still in midair, from the action of slapping the Imperial. She watched as the guard slowly turned his head towards her, a bright red mark across his cheek, along with thin scratch marks, from where her claws had made contact with the skin.

His eyes narrowed, and his lips turned into a manic smirk, "I think, peasant, that you should learn to keep your place." He reached out his hand and gripped the collar of her shirt.

"I think that is quite enough," came a voice from behind. Amie looked towards the person gratefully. Her silver eyes widened, though, as she met orbs of blue-grey.


End file.
